User talk:Mkolpnji
Don't make them, please Your contribiutions to this Wiki are good but I want to ask you something, you created the bleach universe article and that's fine but don't create more of them, as you have seen, the previous Dojo was closed to be replaced by a new one so I need to wait for new info to create the universes' articles. '--[[User:Byll|Byllant]] 02:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC)' K, I only made that because of the idiot who made it originally.--Mkolpnji 02:13, 12 June 2009 (UTC) About expansions Congrats you finished your expansion, just let me tell you that don't categorizied the expansions articles to the category of the universe, only SSF2-in features can be categorizied in the respective one. '--Byllant 01:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC)' lol, i didn't finish it yet, I have the moveset pretty much planned out already...--Mkolpnji 19:09, 16 June 2009 (UTC) AFTER A REALLY LONG TIME (lol, actually only about a week and a half) I've FINISHED My Expansion! :wee:--Mkolpnji 19:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Expansion page deletion Most of the expansion pages were in terrible shape, and the creators weren't fixing them. Since expansions won't be programmed for another year or so, having articles about every possible expansion is pointless. Once the devs start programming them into the game, we can start making articles for them again. Click this to see Leon's source code. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 01:59, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Super Smash Flash mention in special move pages? Because we are McLeodGaming Wiki, yes, we should mention if the move was used in SSF. Besides, I was the one who began to do that. '--Byllant 01:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC)' a few questions hello, Mkolpnji. I have a few questions to ask you: A: did you create this wiki? B: do you know anything about the release of SSF2 (will it be released this year?) C: how long the Flash of Shadows will take to beat (a few hours, a few minutes, etc.) D: what program or system or whatever that Mcleod used to make SSF2 if there is someone else whom I should ask these questions to, please tell me.--Blablobb 23:54, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ---- :I will answer his question Mkolpnji in his talk page, so don't bother yourself. '--Byllant 00:33, 1 September 2009 (UTC)' Just following along Hey, you put my article, Super Mario Galaxy up for a candidate for deletion. I completely agree with you; it has nothing to do with the wiki. But i didn't create the page. it was a page that got deleted and i simply recreated it. i assumed the previous person who created it did a sucky job. aw well. answers would help.--Blablobb 02:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute, if you assumed the person did a sucky job, why did u recreate it? And if you knew that it had no relation to the wiki, why did you create it? --Mkolpnji 02:35, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Official Games' articles help wanted When I see and fixed the Super Mario Galaxy article, I got the idea to make Official Games articles so we can expand the Wiki, but I can't do it alone so I request to your help to aid me with this articles. Watch the Super Mario Galaxy article to see how to make them. Is not necesary to write the story or the gameplay on the article, but only the McLeodGaming and/or the SSF relation. The relation with the official game could be a character, the sprites, the moveset, a stage, an item, a trophy (this when the game is already released). All must been categorized on the Official Games category. This are the article I had planned, take a breath and make them in the moment you want, I won't force you: # Mario Bros. (arcade) # Super Mario Bros. # Super Mario World (game) (remember there is a stage called Super Mario World too so don't confuse the red links) # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Donkey Kong (arcade) # Donkey Kong Country # The Legend of Zelda # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess # Kirby's Dream Land # Kirby's Adventure # Sonic the Hedgehog (game) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Sonic Adventure 2 # Sonic Battle # Mega Man X (game) # Mega Man 7 # Tales of Symphonia # Nakiri Dungeon: Tales of the World 3 # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Wario Land 4 # Final Fantasy VII # Chrono Trigger # World of Warcraft # Kingdom Hearts # Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories # F-Zero # F-Zero GX # Kid Icarus Even this list is large it is still incomplete so there are more games we can add. '--Byllant 05:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC)' Special moves Well, for Blade an SSJ Vegeta we can base our ideas for their specials in the archieve, however, remember that place is usually outdated and inaccurate, just rembember the situation about Mega Man. '--Byllant 22:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC)' Remember Mkolpnji not part of Judgment and that it will convince you click here. Yes it is. Judgement is a spell, and I've ACTUALLY PLAYED THE GAME KRATOS IS FROM. The sprites are just from a Tales of the World Game. ALSO, the animation is in the SPECIAL MOTIONS SECTION. THUS IT IS PART OF THE FINAL SMASH. Approbation Mkolpnji can add this image to Blizzard? '--Plesea.rares 21:15,February 13, 2010 (UTC)' Well if you are not online, I add the image and if you think is not OK, delete it. '--Plesea.rares 21:35,February 13,2010 (UTC)' That isn't the image for Blizzard. Blizzard has a different animation. --Mkolpnji 00:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) OK Mkolpnji! --'Plesea.rares 08:35,February 14,2010 (UTC)' Re:Sprites Dude, the text is still there, you just need to roll over the image. ".gif" sprites and the like aren't supposed to be thumbnails because it usually messes up their animation, and with Mario's very small sprite, the info section looks way to big. Also, watch your attitude. --HavocReaper'48 02:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Second, the move template belongs at the bottom of the page- since McLeadGamingWiki is heavily based off SmashWiki, see here, they go at the bottom. --HavocReaper'48 02:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC)